The present invention relates to a multiple-flow liquid ring pump.
In a liquid ring pump known from DE-B-10 57 284, sockets protrude radially with respect to a rotor housing and form inlet and outlet openings. These sockets are provided on side shields which are arranged on the ends of the rotor housing. Connecting pieces are connected to each other by corresponding connecting tubes. A suction socket and a delivery socket are present on each of these connecting tubes. These sockets are for the feeding and discharge lines. Due to this arrangement and development of the connecting tubes a large amount of space is required for the liquid ring pump. Furthermore, the connecting tubes can be mounted only at the site of installation of the liquid ring pump.
In another embodiment described in DE-B-10 57 284, connecting channels are developed within the rotor housing, extending between the two ends of the housing. In this way the space required for such a liquid ring pump is, to be sure, reduced. However, the resultant shape of the housing is still difficult to produce and machine.